


On Halloween Night

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Monster Month [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending tho, Haunted House, Horror, I tried to be spooky, M/M, but I'm too cute, idk it starts cute and gets kinda deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Patrick, I'm taking you to a haunted house on Saturday." Pete said confidently.</p>
<p>"It's not one of those crazy ones where they take your family hostage and urinate on you is it?" Patrick asked wearily, he's seen the YouTube videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a Gerard Way tweet lol I is trash

"Patrick, I'm taking you to a haunted house on Saturday." Pete said confidently, following the conversation in which Patrick confessed that he has never been to a haunted house before. "You're first haunted house on Halloween night, so romantic!"

Patrick wasn't scared of haunted houses or anything, it just wasn't something he was particularly into. 

"That's not my idea of romance. Can you at least buy me dinner first?" 

"I will buy you dinner first. I am a gentleman after all, Patrick you should know that by now!" 

"Last week you asked me if I loved you, then you farted in my spaghetti..." Patrick still shudders at the memory. He was really looking forward to that spaghetti. 

"That was the past, grow up and move on." Pete said obnoxiously as he left Patrick alone in the living room. Patrick got one good head shot in with the couch cushion before he turned the corner. 

That night Pete declared he had found "the perfect haunted house" which scared Patrick because Pete's idea of "perfect" usually ended in death.

"It's not one of those crazy ones where they take your family hostage and urinate on you is it?" Patrick asked wearily, he's seen the YouTube videos.

"Not really...." Pete sang with a smile that made Patrick nervous. 

"I'm gonna need more reassurance than that before I agree to anything." Patrick moved his MacBook from his lap and placed it on the coffee table, giving Pete room to snuggle into his side. 

"Gerard Way went there and said it was good!" Pete said, as if that was supposed to comfort Patrick. 

"The only person I trust less than you is Gerard Way." 

"Aww you trust me?" Pete batted his eyelashes as he wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist and leaned in on him on the sofa.

"I don't think you understood but okay" Patrick allowed Pete to lay all over him and they dropped the conversation in favour of cuddling.

On the night of Halloween Pete and Patrick get ready to go to the haunted house recommended by Gerard Way. Patrick wears black jeans and a t-shirt, he insists he's "too old to be dressing up for Halloween, Pete you look ridiculous." Pete wears a cape and vampire teeth he got from a 7/11 the day before. 

"I can't believe I'm going somewhere Gerard Way recommended, this is like something they warn you about in high school." Patrick said on the car ride to the undisclosed haunted house location. 

"Yeah well you better believe it baby, because we're almost there." Pete had the stupidest smile on his face and Patrick was more scared of him than any real vampires. 

"I thought you were taking me to dinner first? Something about you being a gentleman?" 

"Yeah well I didn't think you wanted to go out with me dressed like this, but if you insist..." Pete faked like he was going to turn the car around.

"No! No I'm good thanks!" Patrick said in a rush, not wanting to be seen out with a grown man in a vampire costume. 

"That's what I thought, now shut up." 

"That's not very gentlemanly, telling your date to shut up." Patrick shook his dead.

"Shut up." Pete said playfully. 

Pete turned the car into a parking lot in front of a rundown building. The sign out front said "Spooky Time Haunted House. Come in...if you dare!" Patrick snorted at its cheesy-ness. 

"Come in...if you dare!!" Patrick said in a deep, overly dramatic presenter voice, "really?!" 

"Hey I didn't write the signs!" Pete acted like he was being personally offended. 

"I know you didn't, it's all spelt correctly." Patrick teased.

"This is the meanest date I've ever been on, I hope I lose you in the haunted house!" 

"Aww you didn't mean that, I'm just teasing. It's Halloween lighten up!" Patrick slipped his hand into Pete's, "Besides, what if it's really scary and I need you to comfort me?" 

Pete just squeezed Patrick's hand and walked up to the Haunted House entrance. 

"You know it's gonna be good when it costs five dollars for entry." Patrick laughed as they walk into the first room, Patrick couldn't see anything but he assumed his eyes would adjust to the darkness. 

"Stop mocking my Halloween present, Patrick." Pete whined, "Now hold my hand, it's dark in here." 

"I thought you wanted to lose me?" Patricks voice came from too far away for Pete's comfort. 

"I will if you don't shut up and hold my hand like a good boyfriend." Pete held his hand out expectantly.

"Where even are you? It's so dark." Patrick squinted into the darkness but he still couldn't make out anything, was this part of the experience or was he just too blind for this shit?

"No shit Sherlock. Just come to my voice." 

"Wow Pete, that's a little kinky even for you." Patrick made a joke to lighten the mood, he could tell Pete was starting to get a little scared. 

"Stop being a dick, where are you?" 

"I'm not being a dick! Where are you?" 

"I'm right here. How big is this room?" Pete stumbled around blindly, reaching out for anything solid. "I can't find anything?" Pete's voice started to get higher with panic.

"Hey calm down, It'll be okay. I'll find you. I'm right here." Patrick tried his best to sound comforting but truthfully he was a little freaked out too, he'd been walking around this room for like five minutes and if Pete's been doing the same surely they would have bumped into each other by now? 

"Trick...." Pete whispered "I don't like this." 

"I know. But I'll find you soon and and then we can just go home and watch Tim Burton movies, okay?" Patrick knew why Pete was scared, it wasn't like he was scared of the dark, but he was scared of nothing. Of having no one and being alone. 

"Yeah okay." Pete sounded like he was trying to smile. 

After a few more minutes of blindly stumbling around and attempting to comfort each other without touch, dim overhead lighting came on. 

"You weren't there a second ago!" They said in unison after seeing that they were standing shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions. Patrick couldn't help noticing the room was far smaller than the infinity it felt like in the dark, he wasn't going to point that out to Pete though. 

"That was fucked up man, can we go home?" Pete asked, gripping Patrick's hand a little too tightly. 

"Y-yeah. Of course, let's go." Patrick was a little shaken up from the weirdness of it all. 

Under the dim lighting they could see only one door in the room of bland black walls. It must be the way they came in. 

Immediately after stepping through the door they realise it was not the exit. 

Patrick stared out at the audience of cheering fans, this was a scene he was familiar with. Pete stood to his left, clutching his bass. Patrick had his guitar but he wasn't sure how he got it.

From behind him he heard Andy count them in for She's My Winona. Automatically Patrick's fingers started to play the not so familiar chords, they never played this song live very much, the audience's reactions scared them off it. 

The lyrics hadn't even started yet and the crowd was already booing, Joe looked at Patrick with a silent "I told you so". Patrick's chest felt heavy, his palms were sweating onto his guitar. This couldn't be happening. 

The lyrics kicked in and Patrick opened his mouth to sing but nothing came out. Well things came out but they don't sound right, off key and in the wrong order. Patrick looked at a Pete for help but Pete was just as confused as Patrick. 

"You fucking suck!" Someone from the audience yelled, "Play Saturday already!" 

Patrick wished he could stop but he couldn't, he just kept signing off key and out of time. The audience got thinner and thinner as the song progressed, by the end Patrick was signing to an empty room. 

Joe looked mad and threw his guitar into the empty most pit before storming off stage, followed closely by Andy. Patrick couldn't stop singing. 

He looked at Pete with tears in his eyes, he felt like sobbing but his mouth just kept betraying him. Suddenly Pete was gone. 

Patrick was standing on stage alone, signing to a song that no one liked. If he had a second to think about anything but how much of a failure he was he would be worried about where Pete had vanished too.

Watching Patrick upset was hard for Pete as well, he wanted so badly to comfort him, to remind him that none of this was real. But he couldn't move, no matter how hard he struggled. Suddenly Pete was in the dressing room backstage. 

"Fucking hell Pete!" Patrick said angrily.

"Patrick! Are you okay?" Pete was confused but none the less happy to see Patrick, maybe now they could finally get out of this place. 

Patrick shoved away Pete's attempt at a hug, "Don't touch me you're disgusting!" 

"I'm...what?" Pete was taken aback, Patrick wouldn't speak to him like this and somewhere in Pete's mind he knew that this wasn't Patrick. But that didn't stop the sting. 

"You're disgusting! Have you seen yourself? Who are you fooling with that blonde hair dye? You're not twenty anymore Wentz, grow up!" Patrick spat. "And start acting your fucking age, I'm getting so sick of having to baby you because 'oh Patrick, I don't feel well I think I'm having an off day'." 

"You're not real! You're not the real Patrick." Pete said shakily, maybe this was one of those 'I do believe in fairies' situations.

"Maybe not, but I'm what he's thinking. He's just too nice to say it to your face." 

"T-that's not true!" Pete's confidence was falling fast. "He loves me!" 

"Everyone loves you for a little while, but then they realise how ugly and desperate you are. They get so sick of your needy clinging and they leave. Isn't that right Petey?" 

"Patrick's not like that." 

"Isn't he? Just imagine how pissed he's going to be if you ever get out of this haunted house, you brought him here. This is all your fault Pete!" The fake Patrick snapped back into character, "I can't believe you took me to that place! How could you do that to me?! I hate you, Pete! I fucking hate you!" Patrick seethed, breathing heavily, with a deadly spark in his eye.

It felt so real, all of a sudden it felt so real and Pete didn't know what to do. Patrick hated him. Patrick hated Pete as much as Pete hated Pete. A heartbreaking sob came from deep in Pete's throat and he cried like he was five years old. 

The fake Patrick just continued to scream "I hate you, Pete!" over and over again like it was stuck on a loop. 

The loop faded out and Pete looked up at the sound of Patrick's voice, softer now, whispering "Pete? Pete, are you okay?" and stroking his cheek lightly. 

"Trick! Trick, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry please don't hate me!" Pete sobbed, gripping onto Patrick in a way he knew was clingy and annoying but he couldn't help it. 

"Hey, hey, baby what happened? I could never hate you. I love you, you know that." Patrick soothed and pulled Pete close to him. 

"You-you told me you hated me and that this was all my fault and-"

"That wasn't real, none of that was real Pete. I'm real and I love you, okay? This isn't your fault and I would never blame you like that." Patrick rubbed big circles into Pete's back the way he did when he used to get panic attacks. 

"I know it wasn't real, but it felt so real Patrick, don't leave me please. I love you." Pete was starting to pull himself together a bit, his vice wasn't shaking as much and he could breathe a little easier now. 

"I'll never leave you, I love you too Pete. Now come on, let's get out of here." Patrick pulled Pete to his feet and looked around at their surroundings. They were in the middle of what looked like a very old cemetery. There were no clear pathways between the headstones but they all seemed to tilt in one direction so Patrick decided to head that way, with Pete's hand firmly clutched in his. 

"Did you hear that?" Pete asked, looking around nervously. 

"N-yes." Patrick said, he stopped walking to hear the sound better. It was like the howling of wind except there was no wind to howl. 

"Patrick, I think we need to run." 

Patrick turned around to face the same direction as Pete and saw nothing but the angry swirling of levels and outline of a figure not quite human. That was enough for him to tighten his hold on Pete's hand and run as fast as he could in the directions the tombstones leant. 

The thing was fast, faster than Patrick's musicians body and Pete's small legs could carry them. They could feel the deathly cold wind at the backs of their legs and they panted and wheezed their way to...wherever they were running, they weren't quite sure. 

All of a sudden the graveyard came to an end and they were faced with black walls and a single door. Neither of the pair trusted any doors in this place but it was their only option. Pete squeezed Patrick's hand and pushed open the heavy, metal door. 

They burst out into the open to find that it was daylight. How long had they been in there? In the bright light of late morning sun, the pair saw that the house was barely large enough to hold two bedrooms yet alone a cemetery. 

"Gerard Way is into some fucked up stuff" Pete exclaimed after they both had time to catch their breath. 

"Yeah, how about next year you just take me out to dinner and a movie?" Patrick suggested, it seemed better to laugh it off than to cry about what just happened to them in a run down haunted house on Halloween night.

**Author's Note:**

> it all went downhill pretty quickly right? well that's life. scary. 0/10 recommend


End file.
